The Girl in The Woods
by CryDon'tSmile
Summary: When Hiccups meets a young girl in the woods, his life will be changed forever. As an unlikely friendship is formed, secrets from the past shall be revealed...
1. Chapter 1: The Girl in The Woods

**Here's my next story, this time it's on How To Train Your Dragon. (I LOVE those movies, and tv shows...)**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Girl In The Woods**

* * *

"Quick!" Hiccup yells to Astrid and Fishlegs "the Outcasts are attacking! We need to be there! Now!"

Astrid quickly gets on Stormfly, her blond braid swinging as she hurries it. Fishlegs takes his time getting on Meatlug, even though he is extremely worried about the Outcasts getting on the island.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid yells, on the verge of panicking "Hurry it up!"

When Fishlegs is finally on Meatlug Hiccup and Toothless take off, Astrid and Stormfly right on Toothless's tail. Hiccup and Astrid's hair whips in the wind as they speed up, intent on getting to the beach as quickly as possible.

Hiccup stops Toothless next to Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yells, pointing down at one of the ships nearing the shore.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yells, pointing at the ship "Fire!"

Hookfang shoots a blast of fire at the ship, and looks smug as the whole ship explodes into flames.

"Toothless" Hiccup says, ducking as Stormfly's sharp spines fly over his head "keep an eye out for any that get to shore for me, bud." Toothless gives a brief nod and his slitted pupils widen, letting more light in to help him see well.

Hiccup narrows his eyes as he notices something. While all the other Outcasts on the sinking, burning ship are swimming to other boats, there is one who seems hesitant to get off the boat.

"Bud" Hiccup says, confused "Can you see that person, on the burning ship? Bring me in closer." Toothless flies in closer and Hiccup's eyes widen as he realises something.

_That's a girl. That isn't right. They never bring a girl that young to battle. Why won't she jump off?_

Eventually the girl closes her eyes and steps off the boat into the water. That's when Hiccup understands why she wouldn't jump. Quite soon the girl is struggling against the currents as she is too young and small to fight them. The currents smash her against the rocks and Toothless roars.

"I know, bud. Leave her be, she won't do any harm, she doesn't even have a weapon."

Hiccup looks on as the girl, soaked and shaking, manages to clamber up the rocks onto the shore, slipping a few times. She looks up at Hiccup, obviously feeling his eyes on her, glares coldly, then turns and bolts into the forest. Hiccup watches as her dark shape flickers through the trees and then disappears. He notices Astrid staring at him, head tilted and he smiles weakly at her.

"Fishlegs!" Ruffnut yells "Get out of the road!" Fishlegs yelps and quickly moves Meatlug out of the way as Barf and Belch send a stream of flame at a ship. It narrowly misses, setting one of the Outcasts on fire. The Outcast screams and jumps into the water, the water sizzling as he plunges into it. Toothless sends a plasma ball at the ship that is closest to shore. The mast and sails catch alight, tipping the ship over.

"RETREAT!" one of the bigger Outcasts yell "Fall back!"

The Outcasts turn their ships around and quickly head back towards Outcast Island. Hiccup lets out a heavy sigh of relief and looks over his shoulder at Astrid. Astrid smiles, the wind blowing her fringe and hair back out of her face. Hiccup looks back at the fleeing Outcasts and frowns as he remembers the girl that fled into the forest.

"C'mon Hookfang" Snotlout says, glaring at his dragon "Go back. I'm starving."

Everyone but Snotlout laughs as Hookfang tips Snotlout off. Hiccup swoops down on Toothless to catch Snotlout, still laughing.

"Shut-up" Snotlout growls, turning red "It isn't funny!"

"Well we thought it was" Astrid laughs, turning around to head back to the village. Snotlout blushes an even deeper red, causing Hookfang to copy his actions with glee. Hookfang lights himself on fire as though he is blushing, pretending to be Snotlout.

"Stop it Hookfang!" Snotlout yells. Hookfang disobeys his orders and shoots fire at him, which Toothless narrowly dodges. "I said stop!" Snotlout yells louder, making Hiccups ears hurt "You are supposed to listen to me!"

Hookfang makes a displeased sound and grudgingly flies over to Snotlout, letting him get on. They fly back to Berk, Ruffnut and Tuffnut hitting each other, much to their dragon's annoyance. Hiccup holds in a laugh as he hears their dragons make a noise of impatience. Unlike the twins, the dragon surprisingly hates Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's arguing.

"Give it up Ruffnut" Astrid says, hitting her forehead with her palm as though trying to whack out a headache "same goes for you Tuffnut."

"She started it" Tuffnut argues, pointing at Ruffnut. "How did I start it?" Ruffnut asks, glaring at Tuffnut.

"I dunno" Tuffnut says, smiling "I just wanted to blame someone else."

Ruffnut hits Tuffnut over the head, causing his helmet to fall over his eyes. "Hey!" Tuffnut yells, feeling around blindly "Who turned out the sun!?"

"Your helmet idiot" Astrid groans "your helmet is covering your eyes."

"Oh" Tuffnut says, fixing his helmet and ignoring Ruffnut's snickers "I… I knew that."

Hiccup groans and face-palms at the twin's idiocy.

"Hey, Hiccup" Astrid says, flying faster "wanna race?" Hiccup laughs and nods, leaning forwards. Astrid and Stormfly take off.

Toothless roars with excitement, knowing very well that he can win if he tries. Stormfly roars back as Toothless speeds up, making Hiccups hair fly all over the place. Astrid laughs as Toothless flies next to Stormfly, wings spread lazily.

"Stop being a show-off!" Astrid yells over the sound of the rushing wind "Anyway, Stormfly's much faster!"

"C'mon bud" Hiccup says to Toothless, leaning down to whisper in his dragons ear "you can do this."

Toothless roars in agreement and picks up his pace again, getting a few inches infront of Stormfly. Hiccup looks down on the village as they fly over it. Toothless circles over the village and Hiccup laughs as he hears the cries of "Nightfury!" and "Get down!" from below them.

Toothless plummets down, smiling as the Berkians scramble away to avoid being landed on. Astrid plummets next to him, hair flying back in the wind. She looks over at Hiccup and narrows her watering eyes. Hiccup laughs again and leans forwards, landing on the ground with a triumphant grin.

"Ugh!" Astrid growls, a smile playing across her face "You won. _Again!_"

Hiccup dismounts Toothless and his lips twitch as he thinks of the girl, _again. _

_Stop it Hiccup. She won't do any harm, she only looked a little older than me, and she has nothing to defend herself with. _

He shakes off the feeling in his gut that something isn't quite right and looks up, seeing the others coming their way. Astrid's lip twitches and she tilts her head. Hiccup shrugs and gets off Toothless.

'Where are you going?" Astrid asks "we're _supposed_ to go to Changewing Island."

"I… I'll meet up with you guys when it is time to go" Hiccup says "I just need to… to search for something."

"We can help" Astrid suggests "then we have more chance of finding it."

"Yeah, no thanks" Hiccup says, backing away with his hands infront of him, palms outward "I… I'll be fine on my own."

Astrid narrows her eyes as Hiccup runs toward his house. She shrugs off her concern and starts tending to Stormfly.

* * *

Hiccup roams the forest every day for the next month, with no sight of the girl.

"Maybe we should give it up, bud" Hiccup says, flying around the mountains with Toothless "We haven't seen her for a whole month."

Toothless stops dead and his ears prick. "What is it bud?" Hiccup asks. Toothless narrows his eyes and looks to his left. Hiccup falls silent and listens carefully as he hears a roar that sounds like a Nightfury.

_No, _he tells himself, _I must be wrong. Toothless is the only Nightfury. If there was another one, we would've found it by now. _

He hears the roar again and Toothless takes off toward the sound. Toothless roars and his ears prick as he listens for an answer. Hiccup's eyes widen as he sees a dark shape dodge through the trees swiftly.

"Follow it bud" Hiccup urges Toothless "Catch up to it. It's just like racing Astrid and Stormfly." Toothless roars with excitement of the thought of a race and picks up his speed, dodging trees with expert skill.

Hiccup spots the dragon heading toward where the mountain base, where the trees grow so thick you can't get through.

"Toothless" he says "corner the dragon at the base of the mountain. I know you can do it bud."

Toothless narrows his eyes and follows the dragon, burning down trees with plasma balls to make sure it keeps going the direction of the base of the mountain.

"Perfect!" Hiccup yells "Keep it up bud!"

Toothless roars and fires more plasma balls. The other Nightfury roars. The other Nightfury reaches the base of the mountain and lets out a growl, knowing it is trapped. Toothless lands near it and growls back.

"Calm down bud" Hiccup says, noticing that this Nightfury is much smaller than Toothless "It won't do any harm."

His eyes widen as he hears the rustling of fabric and a girl jumps off the back, arms folded across her chest.

"Who are you?" she snarls, narrowing her eyes "And why did you chase me and my dragon like that?"

Hiccup doesn't answer and looks her over. Tattered shirt and shorts, brown in colour, and bare feet. Black cloak that falls down her back to end at her knees, bony arms and legs and tan but scarred skin.

His gaze moves to her face, her electric green eye, her shoulder length, singed, chocolate brown hair, the fringe covering her left eye, the mouth, and the lips pressed together in a straight line.

"I asked you a question" she growls, unfolding her arms and clenching her hands into fists.

"Another Nightfury" Hiccup murmurs, looking at the other Nightfury. It growls but remains behind the girl. He hears the girl growl and he looks back to her.

"You've wasted my time" she snarls "Never come near me again."

Hiccup reaches out his hand as she takes off into the forest, cloak swirling out behind her. Her dragon roars and darts after her, blending into the shadows…

* * *

**Ta-da! You like it? If yes, good. If no, damn. Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas even, if you want...**

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	2. Chapter 2: Stay Away From Her

**Next chapter. It's real short, I know. I have writers block. But I shall continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Stay Away From Her**

* * *

Hiccup groans as he realises that he lost the chance to get another Nightfury. Toothless makes a displeased sound and Hiccup touches his nose.

"You did well, Bud" Hiccup says, patting his head "we'll get 'em next time, I'm sure."

Hiccup and Toothless get back to the village quickly, arriving as the sun is starting to come up over the horizon. Hiccup dismounts Toothless as Astrid storms up to him, her blond braid swinging and sliding across her back. Hiccup covers his face with his arms and raises his leg to defend his stomach.

"Where were you last night?" Astrid accuses, jabbing his chest with her finger "I was knocking on your door and you wouldn't answer. And then I went inside and you weren't there."

She folds her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrows.

"I was… um…" Hiccup stumbles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Where, Hiccup? Where were you?" Astrid growls.

"I was at…" he looks over Astrid's shoulder to see Fishlegs "I was at Fishlegs's house!" He pushes past Astrid and puts his arm over Fishlegs's shoulders. "Isn't that right, Fishlegs?"

"Um… I don't remember…" Fishlegs starts. Hiccup pinches his shoulder and he yelps. "Oh, yea, that's right" he says quickly "you were at my house, weren't you. Well I gotta go bye!"

Hiccup watches as Fishlegs walks away and then turns to Astrid, who has her head tilted, not buying it.

"It's true" Hiccup whines, stomping his foot "I was at Fishlegs's house!"

Astrid puts her hands up infront of her, palms outwards, and sighs.

"Fine" she grumbles "I believe you." Hiccup smiles and calls for Toothless. He hears a roar from behind him and turns just in time for his large, black Nightfury to land on him.

"Ah, Toothless, get off, get off!" Hiccup jokes. Toothless licks his face and then reverses off him. Hiccup scrambles to his feet and starts to walk towards his father, Stoick the Vast's, house.

Just as he raises his hand to knock on the door Stoick barrels through, knocking Hiccup to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Hiccup" he apologizes.

"Hey, Dad. Can I- Can I… talk, to you?"

"Of course" Stoick says, leading him inside "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, when the Outcasts attacked, about a month ago now, there was this… this _girl_" Hiccup looks down at his feet as he continues. "And she… she got onto the island and disappeared into the forest. Anyway, when me and Toothless-" as Hiccup says the name he hears a roar from outside "-were flying in the forest, we sorta, kinda found this girl and…"

"Slow down" Stoick says "Tell me what she looks like."

"Well…" Hiccup says, and then describes what he could remember about the girl. Stoick's eyes widen and he grabs Hiccup by the shoulders. "Stay away from that girl, Hiccup" Stoick urges "She sounds like nothing but trouble. You have to _promise_ me you'll stay away."

Hiccup shrinks back, startled by his father's outburst, but manages a small nod. "Of course Dad" he lies, swallowing "I promise. I'll stay away from her."

Hiccup hurries out of the house before Stoick can see the sweat beading along his hairline. He leans on Toothless for support and wipes the back of his hand across his forehead.

"We have a mission, Bud" Hiccup says "We have to find her. _Tonight_. And, nobody can know."

* * *

At midnight, Hiccup is still awake, waiting for the perfect moment to get away. Hiccup slips out of bed and creeps down the stairs, even though there is no-one but Toothless in the house.

"Toothless" he whispers "C'mon bud, we gotta go."

Toothless's ears prick and he quickly sneaks out of the house, using his amazing stealth to make no sound on the floorboards. As soon as they are outside Hiccup mounts Toothless.

"Ready Toothless?" he whispers. Toothless makes a purring sound and Hiccup clicks his metal foot into place. Toothless spreads his wings and takes off, blending into the night. Hiccup feels the wind rustle his hair and sighs. Toothless glides along silently, looking to the ground.

* * *

**That was so short... Nevermind! Review please? Thanks.**

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend, Or An Enemy?

**Third chapter, finally! I still have minor writers block but I am getting somewhere, I think. Now I have reached a good point in the story I should be fine. Read on...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**A Friend, Or An Enemy?**

* * *

After hours of searching the forest, Hiccup is about to give up.

"C'mon Bud" Hiccup says, as Toothless dodges through the trees, skimming the ground "we aren't going to find them."

At that exact moment, a flash of black darts past them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup squeals excitedly "Follow it! Follow it!"

Toothless roars and chases the black shape, as excited as Hiccup.

The shape darts through the trees, having more skill than Toothless. Toothless narrows his eyes and roars. The shape roars back, confirming Hiccup's suspicion that it is the Nightfury.

Hiccup leans forwards in the saddle, his chin almost touching Toothless's black, scaly skin. Toothless glances up at Hiccup before turning his attention back to weaving through the trees.

Toothless darts through the trees and ends up by the other Nightfury's side. The Nightfury casts a glance at them, roars, and then takes a sharp right turn toward the mountain.

Toothless and Hiccup follow it as it flies up towards where the mountain gets snowy, wondering what on earth it is doing up there.

Just before they catch up to the Nightfury it stops and hovers for a second, and then dives down toward a large, gaping cave in the side of the mountain.

"C'mon Bud" Hiccup whispers nervously, not liking the dark "let's follow."

Toothless flies over to the cave and lands on a ledge next to it.

Hiccup edges his way along the ledge, looking down at the ground, with his back pressed against the mountain.

_Oh, it's high; _he panics to himself, _very, very high. _

He stops as he reaches the edge of the mouth of the cave and slowly peeks around the corner. He sees the girl, sitting cross legged on the floor, talking to her dragon.

There is a fire burning between her and her dragon and a torch burning on the wall, lighting up the whole cave.

Toothless stumbles, trying to creep across the narrow ledge, and knocks a few rocks over the ledge. Hiccup whips his head back, pressing his back harder against the mountain, as the rocks tumble down with a clatter.

Hiccup hears a growl from inside the cave and Toothless's ears flatten against his head.

Hiccup reaches out to touch his nose and turns into the entrance of the cave. Hiccup walks in, Toothless by his side.

The girl's head snaps up and she narrows her eyes at Hiccup.

"Here to waste more of my time?" She clenches her hands into fists.

"I…" Hiccup plays with his fingers, unsure of what to say.

The girl's Nightfury creeps to stand behind her and places its head under her hand. The girl keeps her hand on her dragon's nose and growls at Hiccup.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" she throws her hands up in the air as she speaks, and then settles them back down, one on the Nightfury's nose.

"I followed the Nightfury." Hiccup points at her dragon.

"Night…Fury?" the girl's tone is questioning as she tilts her head and draw out the word, as though it is a foreign language.

"The dragon" Hiccup gives her a '_duh' _look, shifting his weight from his good foot to his metal one.

"This dragon, is a… Nightfury?" Her eyebrows raise and she stares in wonder, still struggling to pronounce the name.

"Yes. He is."

"He! This… Nightfury… is NOT a he! Get it right! And it would be nice to use her name." The girl glares at Hiccup and pats her dragon angrily.

"Her?" Hiccup asks, glancing back at Toothless.

His mind begins to whir and the girl tilts her head to the left.

"Just… get out" she says harshly, growling. Her dragon growls as well and Toothless snarls back, ready to defend his owner, and best friend.

"GET OUT!" she screams, throwing her arm up and pointing to the exit. "You and your stupid Nightfury can just get OUT of my home and leave me in peace!"

Hiccup doesn't move but instead stands there, mouth open and gawking at the girl's dragon.

"Fine" the girl hisses through her teeth "if you won't get out, _I will." _

The girl mounts her dragon and before Hiccup can blink they are out of the cave, having slipped past him and Toothless.

Toothless roars and follows, gas building up in his mouth and blue shining through his nose. With a roar he fires a plasma ball infront of the girl's dragon.

The Nightfury freezes, unsure of what to do next. Toothless flies toward them and crashes into the other Nightfury, taking it to the ground.

The girl screams as she falls from her dragon and ends up on a ledge, lying on her side.

Hiccup slides down the rocks, landing on the same ledge. He crouches, touching her arm, and she rolls to glare fiercely at him.

"Ow" she hisses "Did your Nightfury _have _to knock me and Ebony down."

"Ebony?" Hiccup asks, taking away his hand.

"My dragon you fool" the girl hisses "You probably hurt her."

"Okay, this may not be the best time… but… would you mind coming back to the village with us?" Hiccup asks.

"WHAT!" the girl screams as Hiccup calls for Toothless.

Hiccup shrugs and unties some rope that he had tied around his waist earlier.

He leans down and ties the girl's ankles together, and then ties her hands together. He knots the rope tightly and stands just as Toothless reaches them, followed by a hesitant Ebony.

"I never got your name."

"Why does it matter?"

Hiccup motions to Toothless and gas builds in his mouth as he turns to face Ebony.

"No! Wait!" the girl screams. "Don't hurt her! Scar, my name is Scar!"

"Scar?" Hiccup asks, patting Toothless's head to tell him that he shouldn't fire. "Why Scar?"

"It's a nickname." Scar says.

"For what?" Hiccup asks.

"Scarlett." Scar murmurs. "But call me Scar."

Hiccup nods and lands infront of his house at Berk, looking over to where the first rays of sun were spilling over the horizon.

And that's when the other's come storming up, demanding to know who Scar is, why she's here, and where Hiccup had gone.

* * *

**Hahaha. So we meet Scarlett... I mean, Scar. Hooray! Ideas and reviews are appreciated! Thankyou for reading!**

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	4. Chapter 4: Scar

**Hey. Here's the 4th chapter. Writer's block is slowly killing me... No... On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
**

**Scar**

* * *

Hiccup looks up as the others come storming towards him.

_Here we go…_

"Where were you?!" Astrid is the first to speak as she grabs Hiccup's shirt and pulls him face to face with her. "And who is… _this?"_

"I… I can explain, just let me go first." Astrid releases Hiccup and stands back, arms folded across her chest. "This is Scar…"

"Scar?" Tuffnut interrupts "That's a cool name." He turns to Ruffnut. "Mum should've named_ you_ that. _Ruffnut_. What a stupid name. Nothing like _my_ name, mine is awesome."

"Thanks for the compliment. I quite like the name myself." Scar says sarcastically.

"Anyway!" Hiccup interrupts. "This is Scar. Her dragon… Where is the dragon? Toothless?"

A roar sounds to their left and Toothless walks up, leading another Nightfury.

Everybody gasps. They must be seeing things. Another Nightfury? Toothless was supposed to be the only one…

"This is Ebony, another Nightfury. This is Scar's dragon." Hiccup looks at Scar. "Would you mind telling us where and how you found Ebony?"

"About half a month back. I was wandering and I came across this blocked off cave. There was roaring inside, something was trapped. I had to free it, as I could hear voices not far away, saying something about killing a dragon… Anyway, I managed to get the boulder away from the entrance and this… _dragon, _jumped out." Scar looked at Ebony with fondness in her eyes. "It fired a plasma ball at me, singing off the ends of my hair." Her gaze turns to amusement. "But then it stayed by my side, it refused to leave me. I named her Ebony, because of her black scales. I learned to ride her and… yea. That's about it."

"About? There's more?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh, nothing important." Scarlett says, brushing her left fringe to cover her eye better. "Nothing at all."

"I don't trust her, Hiccup" Astrid accuses. "She's an Outcast! She could be a spy!"

"Well, she's doing a great job of spying while she's tied up!"

"Let's just get her and her dragon into one of the cages." Fishlegs worries.

Hiccup nods and mounts Toothless, clicking his metal foot into place. They ride to the Dragon Arena, scanning the place for free cages. Hiccup's eyes widen when he realises the only two cages are on the opposite sides of the cage, directly infront of each other, and see through.

"No!" Hiccup runs forward to grab Toothless, who has started to move Ebony toward one of the cages. "You can't do this bud! It's not right! We can't lock them up like that! They should at least be together!"

"Hiccup." Astrid holds Hiccup back so Toothless can get Ebony locked up. "The cages are too small for a dragon _and _a person. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

Snotlout walks past, walking Scar to the other cage.

"You know." He gloats "Hookfang is the best dragon on, like, the _whole_ island. He suits me. He's a Monstrous Nightmare, which are, like, really strong and stuff."

"I'm _sure _he's amazing." Scar says sarcastically, casting a glance at her dragon.

"Well, he is." Snotlout says. Scar rolls her eyes and lets herself be led into the pen. Snotlout closes the door and Hiccup walks over, having been released by Astrid.

"I am so, so sorry." He apologizes. "I tried, I did."

Scar doesn't respond and sits down, drawing her knees up to her chest. She rests her chin on her knees and turns away so she is facing away from Hiccup.

Ebony roars from the other side of the Arena and Hiccup watches as Scar visibly tenses and flinches. She then casts a glance over her shoulder, looking straight at her dragon. Her dragon roars again and she frowns before turning away again.

Hiccup turns and leaves, walking past all of his friends to mount Toothless. He takes off without a backwards glance and lands infront of his home.

"Was that the right thing to do, bud?"

Toothless nuzzles Hiccup's hand and gives a small, quiet roar.

Meanwhile, the twins are guarding Scar…

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**What could possibly go wrong? The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Nah, that's totally logical, nothing will ever happen. ;D**

**Hope you liked it, please review.**

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	5. Chapter 5: What Could Go Wrong?

**Chapter 5. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**What Could Go Wrong?**

* * *

**3 Days Later:**

Hiccup groans as he hears a knock on the door, again.

"Hiccup!" Astrid calls for what seems, to Hiccup, like the 28th time. "Hiccup, let me in!"

"Go away Astrid." Hiccup, from where he is sitting on the floor, flops onto his back.

"But it's important!"

"So tell me through the door!"

"It's Scar." Hiccup tenses at the name and starts to sit up. "She's being guarded by the _twins. _Does that not make you worry?"

* * *

Scar glances at the food sitting in the very corner and her nose wrinkles in disgust.

She will refuse to eat it! These people had no right to take her and Ebony like that. Thinking of Ebony she glances around, looking for her beloved dragon. Her heart sinks when she sees her…

Of course Ebony would be out again, flying around the arena, while Scar is sitting here locked up. After a minute Ebony is lead back to her cage and locked away. Scar turns to face the wall and slides her hand under her fringe, feeling the skin under her left eye…

And then it hits her, a plan. If the twins were as stupid as she guessed…

"Hey!" she calls, standing. "You two!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut turn to face her, and a sly smile crosses Scar's face. "Can one of you two cut these ropes? They, like, really hurt. They're too tight."

Tuffnut looks to his sister. Ruffnut just shrugs and Tuffnut turns back to Scar. He opens the cage and Scar steps out, quickly pushing her smile back so her plan wasn't too obvious. Tuffnut cuts through the ropes and Scar shakes them off.

Before the twins can respond or realize their mistake Scar smashes their heads together, knocking them out. She sprints to the other side of the cage, tying the strings of her cloak around her neck at the same time.

Scar reaches the cave and grasps the bars, looking at the lock. Her heart drops as she realizes the lock cannot be picked, it requires a key. Ebony comes up to the bars and touches her nose to Scar's hand, growling in confusion.

Scar looks up as she hears the beating of wings and sees a large black shape.

_Ugh. That boy. _She thought, _Why does he have to turn up at the worst times!?_

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." Scar murmurs to Ebony, before running to the entrance of the arena. Hiccup tries to block her path but she pushes him over and keeps running. She climbs up the metal bars with urgency, climbing like she had trained for this moment her whole life. Hiccup watches as Scarlett runs across the top of the dome made of bars with light feet and expert footing before she jumps into the forest.

Scar runs like there is fire licking at her heels, like her life depends on it. She dodges and weaves through the trees, jumping over branches and ducking under others. Her feet fly, not letting her stop.

She reaches the base of the mountain but that doesn't stop her. She starts to climb, finding herself unable to stop. She only stops once she reaches the part where the mountain is so cold that snow falls from the sky. She shivers and wraps her cloak around herself, breathing out shakily.

Her lungs are aching and her chest is heaving as she tries to get her breath back. Her feet throb and she lays back into a pile of snow, not minding the cold feeling all down her back. She knows those people would be looking for her, but she felt safe here.

But Ebony… She had left her behind, like a selfish fool she had left her dragon. Her heart races as she realizes she will have to go back to get her.

_But not now, _she thinks, _later on when the coast is clear._

She then closes her eyes, the cold snow almost comforting, as she falls asleep.

* * *

Hiccup is pacing in the arena nervously, ignoring everyone's eyes on him.

"Oh, what do we do?" he worries, turning to walk the other way "We let her go… What do we do?"

Toothless blocks Hiccup's path, causing Hiccup to look up. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless roars and looks at Ebony. Hiccup's eyes light up and he turns back to the others. "Guys" he says, looking at the faces infront of him. "I know how to find her. I have a plan."

* * *

**Oooooh~~~~ A plan! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm insane. Have the next chapter out soon, hopefully.**

**Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


End file.
